Surprise Sibling
by riddles and secrets
Summary: Merlin thought his sister had died in a fire but had she? previously called surprise sister
1. Chapter 1

Surprise Sister

**Chapter 1**

Merlin said confidently: "I know Elyan and no matter what he thinks about Gwen, I know he'd never attack Arthur."

Agravaine: "Well what would you do if your sister was banished?"

Arthur: "Agravaine I hardly think that this is relevant"

Agravaine: "No Arthur let's hear him out, come on Merlin."

Merlin said (trying his best to stay calm): "Even if Arthur wanted to he could never banish my sister."

Agravaine enquired: "Oh, and why is that?"

Merlin shouted: "Because she dead," he then proceeded to storm from the room, letting the doors slam open behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Merlin, come back, Merlin." He called after his friend, but Merlin ignored him. Arthur sighed turning to his uncle. "Nice one uncle, it wasn't his fault Elyan attacked me."

"Sorry Arthur I didn't know, do you want to go after him?"

"No, I'll leave him to calm down."

Meanwhile, Merlin walked through the castle, as fast as he could, wanting to find somewhere quiet and alone. He hurried towards the catacombs, where very few people ventured. Sitting on the floor in the same place where he and Freya had once sat, the damn broke and he cried. He had not thought about his sister death for a long while, but he missed her very much, they had been very close, being twins after all.

He heard it, coming from beneath him, a distinctive sobbing, confused; he hurried towards the catacombs, and what he saw saddened his heart. Merlin was sitting on the floor rocking himself back and forth sobs racking his body. He hurried over, and put his arm around his friend allowing him to sob into his shoulder. He knew Merlin, had been through a lot recently what with Lancelot and then Gaius being accused of being a traitor and all, he guessed this thing with Elyan was the final straw. They didn't know how long the two of them sat there, but soon Merlin wiped his eyes and looked up his friend with a sad smile. "Thanks Gwaine" and he meant it.

"Not a problem mate, you've been through a lot recently."

"It not just that." Merlin said now looking directly at Gwaine.

"What is, come on you can tell me" and so Merlin did. He told him about what had happened with Agravaine earlier, about the terrible fire in the storage barn in Eldor, which had resulted in his sister death and all had been left of her was part of her burnt dress and necklace her mother had given her for her tenth birthday. Their father had given to their mother just before he'd left her and so she had passed it onto his daughter. Gwaine didn't have to say anything, he just listened, and when Merlin was finished, he said "I'm sorry Merlin, what was her name?"

"Amelia, her name was Amelia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

2 years later.

A peace treaty was to be signed between Camelot and Kilgaru, which is a kingdom on the North west coast (useful for fishing trade). King Arthur and King Vortigen were enjoying a feast, before the signing of the treating the next day. Vortigen: "King Arthur I must thank you for your hospitality and hope that someday I may return when you come to Kilgaru in the future."

Arthur: "I look forward to it and to the signing tomorrow."

Vortigen: "Me too, now then how about some entertainment, may I present to my prize, men bring in Beauty!" He turned to his men and nodded, as one of them left the room. "I assure you are in for a treat, Beauty can make even the strongest man cry with her voice."

Everyone turned as the door opened and the knight led the girl forward, she was dressed in a turquoise dress and long black hair that reminded Arthur of someone. Merlin as usual was standing behind Arthur with a jug and staring at the girl in a state of shock, as he knew it couldn't be. But as she reached the table, Merlin breathed: "Amelia?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The girl spun round to face as she heard her name, and she said hopefully: "Merlin?" before he knew he was doing Merlin towards her and pulling her into an embrace, Amelia had tears pouring down her face. Merlin held at arm's length making sure she was actually there: "I thought you were dead, I found part dress after the fire." She shook her head: "I caught on a nail, when I escaped and when the slave traders caught me they threw the necklace back into the flames." At the mention of slave traders Merlin was furious the thought of anyone hurting Amelia made him angry.

Meanwhile confusion was spreading though the rest of the hall, King Vortigen was getting angry and all knights apart from Arthur and Gwaine were confused (Merlin hadn't told anyone else). Arthur called for calm and apologised to the fellow monarch, he suggest that they all get some rest and discuss it in morning he turned to Merlin and Amelia and asked: "Are you truly Merlin's sister?" She nodded and he then proceeded lead them from the hall and to his chambers, they sat down around the table. Gwen next to Arthur and merlin on his other side and Amelia next to him. Amelia then proceeded to tell everything, from the wildfire in Ealdor, to being captured by the slave traders and being sold to King Vortigen and performing for him doing singing and dancing for many years. If she did well she would be reward if she did not or refused to perform then she would be starved or worse beaten, which explained why she was so skinny.

Arthur suggested she should go and get checked over by Gaius, he then turned to his wife: "What should I do Guinevere, we need this peace treaty, the trade is crucial, but she is Merlin sister." Guinevere looked thoughtful for merlin: "Offer to buy her off him, even give one of the servants if you have to." So Arthur agreed and talked to the King the next morning. He paid a small price for Amelia and the treaty was signed and the King left in good spirits.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5/epilogue**

Amelia got a job in the kitchens and lived with Merlin and Gaius sleeping every night in Merlin's room. Even though she had no actual magic, she was a shape shifter and could transform into many animals. Some nights (particularly in the winter) she would curl up at the end of her brother's bed in the form of a black cat to keep them both warm.

She became good friends with Gwen and two of them would spend many evenings in Gwen's chambers having girly chats. Six months after her arrival in Camelot she became the Queen's maidservant. This is how she began to fall in love with Gwen's brother Eylan.

Eylan had a crush on Amelia, pretty much since she arrived and soon grew into a strong love. They married a year and a half later and had a daughter called Hazel (after Eylan and Gwen's mother).

Gwen gave birth to a son Jarred and then over next three years two daughters Sapphire and Tanya. Arthur lived for many years uniting all the kingdoms of Albion big and small. Merlin was at his side right until the end as his trusted servant and advisor.

Arthur found about the magic and skills the siblings posseted after a wyvern attack by Morgana, and as he learnt about how much Merlin saved his life he made him court sorcerer after lifting the ban on magic. Morgana died not long after Arthur and there no more problems with magic. Mordred became Camelot's court physician after Gaius retired; he and Merlin forgave one another and became friends. Gilli came to Camelot and was made Merlin's apprentice and after Merlin died he took over as court sorcerer and stood beside Arthur's son (just as Merlin had done).

**Well that's all, hope you like the ending and I know taken me a while to get the hang of this but I have finally managed it! Please review!**


End file.
